Would You Like That, Captain?
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Maria Phillips found her grandmothers long lost diary. Her diary tells all about how she was there when they defrosted him, and how she longed to talk to him, to love him. And she finally got it, But nobody knew about it.
1. The Beginning

Exactly 3 months, 12 days, and 3 hours ago, I found my grandmothers long lost diary. Her diary about how she fell in love with a man she couldn't have. About how they found him buried deep in the Arctic Ice. And how she fell in love with him. How she made herself have the serum, just so she could stay alive, to talk to him, to love him, to marry him. And this is how she did it. This, is my grandmothers story of how she fell in love with Captain Steve Rogers.

* * *

_This is my new story. It's going to be a "Diary-Type" thing. It's something I've never done before, so I really really hope you like it!3_

_Thanks!  
_

_Sabrina :3  
_


	2. Unfrosting The Frosted Man

_**Maria Phillips**_

_**December 14th, 1981]**_

_**Entry #1 :: My Story**_

The phone call came at exactly 12:53 a.m. On April 24th, 1981. The phone in the kitchen rang, and I waited for my daughter to get it. She always did. Expecting her boyfriend to call – and it usually was him. But, surprisingly, this time, it was a phone call I never thought would come. My daughter (Danielle) came into the room.

"Mom?" Danielle whispered, walking into the room, carrying the phone, stretching it's cord to it's length to hand it to me, "They said it was urgent." I took the phone from her, the phone cold from sitting in the kitchen – way away from the only heat source (the fireplace). I sat up in the bed, flicked on the nightstand lamp, and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was salty and hard from my sleep.

"I.D. Section number." A automatic voice said.

"Maria Phillips. 4523-907-45-1." I replied, my voice quiet.

"Activation complete." The automatic voice said, and it switched to a human voice.

"Maria? You better get down here, your gonna want to see this." A deep voice said. It was Mr. Stark.

"What's going on?" I said jumping out of bed. "What -"

"Lets just say, it took a lot of digging." Mr. Stark replied. "Just get down here."

"Right on it." I replied, hanging up in a hurry. I pulled on a standard uniform really quick, snapping my badge on my jacket, and pulling my glasses on. Putting my hair into a bun, I walked out into the kitchen.

Danielle was sitting at the table, playing with a cup on the table. "What's going on?" Danielle asked, looking up at me.

"I have no idea." I replied to her. She stared at me, her eyes full of anger. "Danielle I'm sorry – It's important. Mr. Stark said -"

"It doesn't matter what Mr. Stark said. Your always leaving anyways. It's not anything different." Danielle said back, voice hard.

"What do you expect me to do, Danielle? I just can't -"

"Whatever mom. This won't do anything." Danielle said, standing up from the table and walking back toward her room. "I'll talk to you whenever you get back."

"what makes you think I'll-"

"Mom, JUST SHUT UP AND GO!" Danielle yelled, walking into her room and slamming her door. I couldn't chase after her - I had to go.

I got and walked outside. I got into the truck and drove off, my mind thoughtful.

_**Maria Phillips**_

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 1981**_

_**Entry #2 :: My Story**_

Walking into the lavatory – I was greeted by Mr. Stark. "Good morning, Ms. Phillips. We have something you would love to see."

"Really?" I asked Mr. Stark, "What is it?"

"You need to see it for yourself. Because if I told you – I doubt you'd believe me." Mr. Stark replied. We walked down the hallway in silence. The anticipation growing. We went down to the heating room. He opened the door, and I walked in. There, so many times I've seen him in magazines, Captain America. He was lying on his back, half frozen in thick ice. In his uniform and his mask off.

"Oh, shit." I whispered.

"Oh yeah, oh shit." Mr. Stark replied, "I've been looking for that bastard for nearly 30 years. Found him in the ice. In the arctic."

"Shit." I whispered.

"Yep. We are putting you in charge of him now." Mr. Stark replied. I walked over to him.

"He alive?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yep. I can't believe it. Must have been the serum that kept him alive."

"That's impossible." I replied, looking back at him. Mr. Stark shrugged.

"I'd agree but – I'd have to disagree." He guestered at Captain. I looked at him, the water from the ice dripping down the drain. I shook my head, I reached out. But, then drew my hand back. "I'll keep you alone to do your dutys, Ms. Phillips."

Mr. Stark left, the door closing silently.

I looked at Captain. His blonde hair looking close to perfect, even though he was hidden away from humanity for 30 years. His uniform still on him, his face wet from the ice. I grabbed a rag from the stand beside me, and wiped his face. Gently wiping everything away. "Your going to be okay, Captain." I whispered. "I'll be in charge of you."

I grabbed the heater. Which was a fan-like device (Kind of like a hairdryer) that blasted 90 degrees heat to the ice. I brushed it over his legs, waiting for it to melt it. I was hoping I was helping. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to keep him frozen. "What happened to you, Captain?" I asked.

I knew he wouldn't answer, but it gave me some kind of comfort, at least asking questions. After a good hour or two of brushing it. He was defrosted. My work was good, wasn't it?

I put the heater back on the shelf, and I watched him. My job was just like a corner. Dress for success. But, here's the thing. I didn't know the first thing to getting that suit off of him. I stared at that suit. How the hell was I suppost to get that off of him?

I pulled out my walkie-talkie, and called Mr. Stark. He answered quickly, "What do you need, Ms. Phillips?" He asked.

"Uh.. how the hell do you get this suit off of him?" I asked, still looking down at it.

"I'll come in there and do it right away." Mr. Stark said.

"Thank you." I replied.

…...

We put him in a warm room, to keep his body temperature up. I looked through the window at him, his body lying still on a soft bed, his chest moving up and down in rhythm sleeping quietly. I smiled at him, my heart beating softly. "Captain, Your going to be okay. I'm here to take care of you." He couldn't hear me, but it felt good saying it aloud.

I walked down the hallway, and Mr. Stark stopped me. "Ms. Phillips, I need to speak with you." I stopped, and we walked into his office.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You need to understand that nobody can know about us finding him." Stark said.

"Well, why not?" I asked, my eyebrows going down.

"Because if you tell, the whole world will know. And they'll want to do experiments, and we can't have them do that. Keep it to yourself, please." Mr. Stark said. I nodded.

I wouldn't tell anybody. Because If I didn't, I'd have him all to myself.

* * *

_Theres chapter 2.. I don't really know where this is going. I came up with the Idea while watching "Avengers"._

_PLEASE. Leave reviews if you have some suggestions on what I should do next. I've just had SO much on my mind, and I'll lose what i'm going to write. PLEASe. Leave suggestions! I'm ALWAYS OPEN TO THEM!(:  
_

_Sabrina :3  
_


End file.
